


Good mornin' darlin'

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Fjord and Caleb fool around in the night, but Fjord doesn't get his release.Caleb decides to make up for it in the morning.





	Good mornin' darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

He should’ve known, he should’ve known that Fjord’s silver tongue wasn’t useful just to charm people into helping them or doing them a favour. Caleb’s been a fool.

As the half-orc keeps lapping at his entrance, his hands on his buttcheeks to spread them apart, Caleb can only moan and writhe for the pleasure Fjord’s giving him.

 

His body’s trembling and Caleb doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to resist in that position, on all fours on the bed, his head resting on a pillow while Fjord keeps going on and on and on.

He’s close, so very close. He’ll probably be able to come just with that.

 

He knew Fjord had something in mind when he asked him to come to his room – Molly said they were going out for the night, so they the entire room for them – if he wanted to relax a bit, but he would’ve never thought this was what he wanted to do.

He has to say it though, this is most definitely relaxing.

 

He feels Fjord’s tongue prodding inside and he whimpers; his hold on the pillow gets tighter, and Caleb can feel the orgasm building up.

Fjord hasn’t stopped not even for a second and Caleb can’t help but to think that someone should give him a prize for this. He surely deserves one.

 

He bites onto the pillow, muffling a loud moan as he comes. It’s so intense he almost falls down, but Fjord’s quick to catch him before he can collapse on the bed, with a gentle – yet firm – hold on his hips.

That’s the effect Fjord has on him, and if a part of Caleb isn’t too happy about this – they still barely know each other, it can’t be safe – at the moment he’s glad things are like this. He just got the rimjob of his life and he only has to thank Fjord for it.

 

Fjord carefully settles him down and he moves up, so that they’re eyes can finally meet on the same level.

\- How you doin’? -, he asks.

\- Never felt better -, Caleb replies, a bit breathless.

He leans over him, taking his face between his hands, and he kisses him. He soon has to pull away, however, to yawn.

Fjord can’t help but to smile tenderly at that, and he pulls Caleb in his arms.

\- Maybe it’s better if you sleep, you seem tired -, he says.

\- But what about you? -, Caleb asks, reaching for his face again.

Fjord shifts a bit over the mattress and he says:

\- Don’t worry about it. I’m fine -.

\- But… -.

\- I said I was going to help you relax and I did, now you should rest -.

 

Caleb tries to insist, he really does, but Fjord’s right. He’s tired.

This doesn’t sit right with him, however. It’s not fair that they leave things like this, especially considering the impressive bulge in Fjord’s pants.

As Caleb closes his eyes, settling himself over Fjord’s chest, he promises himself that tomorrow he’s gonna repay him, and maybe he already has an idea on how he’s going to do it.

 

 

When he opens his eyes, it’s already morning.

He slowly gets up and walks to the window. Judging by the position of the sun they still have some time before the others will wake up and start heading downstairs.

Caleb turns around, looking at Fjord. He’s still asleep.

He takes some time to inspect every detail of his face, of his body, despite having them memorized already a long time ago.

It makes a few steps towards the bed, and then slowly he gets onto it again, careful not to wake Fjord up in the process.

 

He settles between his parted legs – Fjord has a habit of just sprawl and try to occupy all the space he can – and he swallows.

He’s really doing this, ok.

 

He carefully moves his fingers to hold Fjord’s now flaccid cock.

He feels the half-orc shift over the mattress, but he doesn’t seem to have woken up. Good. It would be really awkward if he did; not that it’s not gonna be awkward when he will eventually wake up, but at that point Caleb hopes they’ll be far too gone for that.

 

He leans in and he kisses the tip of Fjord’s cock.

He knows that if the other was awake, he would’ve shivered at that. There would be a beautiful smile on his face, and he would encourage him to please keep goin’.

He traces his tongue over the slit, and this time he hears Fjord exhaling.

Now’s not the time for teasing and going slow however; he needs to hurry.

 

He starts to jerk him off in order to get him hard.

Fjord stirs on the bed, but his eyes are still closed. His breath’s getting more labored though.

 

Once Caleb feels that he’s getting harder, he parts his lips and gives a last lick to Fjord’s cock before starting to put it in his mouth.

He has to be careful or else he’ll gag, but he manages to relax his muscles well enough not to make it happen.

Some small moans are escaping Fjord’s lips now and it’s the cutest thing Caleb’s ever seen, or maybe heard would be more correct.

 

He slowly starts to bob his head up and down and Fjord’s starting to get more responsive.

He’s starting to move his hips on his own, and Caleb has a hard time to keep him in place, but eventually he manages to force him to stay still.

 

He looks up and he notices that Fjord’s starting to wake up, so he gets moving even faster.

Now the other’s moans are getting louder. He surely will be surprised once he realises what’s happening.

 

 

Fjord’s feeling… weird. Well, that’s not exactly the word he would choose, but right now his mental functions aren’t that awakened yet.

All he can feel is pleasure. He must’ve had some sort of very vivid sex dream – definitely an upgrade from the kind of dreams he usually gets – but as he opens his eyes he quickly understands the source of this sensation.

 

\- What… -, he starts to murmur, but he stops immediately as his gaze meets Caleb’s, who’s pretty intent on sucking his dick apparently.

Oh, that’s what’s happening then.

 

He tries not to act flustered, but the darker shade of green on his cheeks really gives him away, as he says, resting a hand on Caleb’s hair:

\- Good mornin’ darlin’ -.

Caleb mumbles something but with Fjord’s dick in his mouth it isn’t anything that the half-orc can understand, and actually he shivers as he feels the vibrations around his cock.

 

That moment of pause doesn’t last long and Caleb gets to work again, much to Fjord’s pleasure.

He must say, he’s surprised by this initiative, but it’s not like he’s going to complain now, not when Caleb’s being so good.

 

He already feels so close, but he also wants more. It hasn’t helped that yesterday he didn’t get any action.

\- Caleb, a finger, please -, he moans, and Caleb stops.

He lets Fjord’s cock slip from his mouth and he mutters:

\- Oil -.

His voice is rough.

 

For someone who’s just woken up, Fjord moves with an incredible speed as he catches the vial of oil on the nightstand, and he passes it to Caleb.

He mutters “hurry, hurry, hurry” as Caleb starts to get one of his fingers wet. He wants more, now.

 

He can’t hold a moan as Caleb presses the finger against his entrance. Caleb feels no resistance as his finger gets more and more inside.

Once he’s sure it’s fine, he gets back to Fjord’s dick with his mouth as he starts to move his finger in and out, occasionally arching it to stimulate the insides of Fjord’s walls.

 

Fjord’s a mess.

He’s trying to match the rhythm Caleb’s setting but he’s still not awaken enough to do that. There’s no trace of his usual demeanour, always so smooth, always so cool.

\- Oh gods, Caleb! -, he moans out as the other keeps going without stopping for a moment.

 

Fjord arches his back, closing his eyes. It’s so good.

Caleb tries to add a second finger and it gets in as easily as the first one.

His rhythm has slightly slowed down, as he’s trying to match the way his head’s bobbing up and down with the way his fingers are getting in and out, and of course Fjord doesn’t like this.

 

He instinctively tightens his hold on Caleb’s hair, but not enough to hurt him – that’s the last thing he wants to do – and he mutters:

\- ‘M close -.

That seems to give Caleb some energy back as he gets back to a stable rhythm. Fjord still tries to keep up with him, and this time he’s more successful, fucking himself on Caleb’s fingers and in his mouth.

 

The orgasm hits him hard. He lets it happen before he can stop and warn Caleb to pull out.

He writhes and moans and trembles, and for a moment it’s like he’s fallen asleep again.

 

 

When he regains consciousness again he sees Caleb lying beside him with a not-so-well hidden smug look on his face.

\- Good morning to you too -, Caleb says then and he presses a quick peck on Fjord’s lips.

\- Good mornin’ indeed -, the half-orc replies, smiling at the other.

Caleb lets a hand travel to Fjord’s now messy hair and he asks:

\- So… how was it? -.

\- Surprising but good -, Fjord answers, honest.

He rests his hand on Caleb’s nape and he drags him down for a kiss.

 

They keep sharing kisses and cuddles for a while, but they know that soon they’ll have to leave.

\- Can’t we stay some more? -, Fjord asks, holding Caleb’s in his arms, - Just another minute -.

\- You know it would be longer than that -, Caleb replies, even though he wouldn’t mind spend the whole day like this.

 

He knows what Fjord wants.

He must say, sometimes he gets envious of his more “wild” side and maybe he would’ve taken advantage of that today, but only if the situation was different.

 

\- We can continue this later, if you still want to -, he proposes then and Fjord smiles.

\- I’d never pass up an opportunity to be alone with you -, he says, then he starts to get up, - You go, I’ll get down in a moment. Gotta clean myself up first -.

Caleb nods and he leaves the bed – he already misses its warmth – and he quickly gets dressed.

 

Before leaving he presses another kiss on Fjord’s lips.

\- I’ll wait for you downstairs -, he says then and with that he leaves the room.

 

Once he’s alone, Fjord sighs as he passes a hand through his hair.

There’s something about Caleb that brings out the less human part of him, and he’s not sure he feels good about it; he spent so much time trying to appear less monstrous, more calm and clever than people would think he is, and he doesn’t know what would happen if he lets go, even if it’s just once.

Oh well, he’ll deal with that when – and if – it happens.


End file.
